inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KazemaruShuuya10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KazemaruShuuya10 page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. *If you are editing characters pages, follow this guide: Character guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 09:33, 10 March 2011 Hiya Hello..~!! I always see your wonderful edits..~!! Really cool.. I am Endou konou..A girl of course.. I am 13 years old ..~ what about u..?? ~Hello~Konichewa~Ahlan~ 19:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou Hiya..~!! Hello Fiona chan.. Nice to meet u..I am Reem , from Egypt..^ ^ of course we could be friends.. My name in facebook is Endou Mamoru , i have the same avatar in my account on the facebook.. Kanon is the BEST..!! ~Hello~Konichewa~Ahlan~ 16:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou I'm Ash7103 (Adithya, the name sounds weird "cause I'm from India). I've senn some of your edits. they really cool! Get me on Facebook as "Fenrir Adithya", you'll see my profile photo is of Orpheus' captain. Hidetoshi Nakata. And next time if you send me a message on this wiki, please use your signature. Well, See you Around!!! ^ ^ Okay..I will add u .. Yeap i think i am the only Arab girl in this wiki..^ ^ okay..Gotta go now..Talk to u later ~Hello~Konichewa~Ahlan~ 08:27, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou Hi! Hi! Nice edits ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:17, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Please Check I need everyone users help okay? Can you check this? http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AdventureWriter28/Hissatsu [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 04:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) 7 Minutes Movie Hey..~!! u asked me what was the title of the 7 Minutes Movie of Inazuma Eleven.. Here: 劇場版イナズマイレブン　特別予告 Endou konou -Just Saying Hi..~!! Hissatsu (Finalized) To All (Active and Inactive Users) Alright! Let's start OPERATION: CLEANUP HISSATSU This is the to-do list: 1. Put every evolution page in candidates of deletion page and delete everything in that page. 2. Add video's and slideshow's about the hissatsu itself. 3. Add the new hissatsu template. (it is not necessary to add the shoot template sometimes so add the hissatsu template instead) 4. Add more info about it. Check the Odin Sword page for the whole outline on how the page should look like. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 13:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) hey, umm.. the pics of hissatsu are only for hissatsu pages not for the characters. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 12:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I'm so thankful of what you've did to this wiki with AdeventureWriter28! It's made a giant difference! (Well, to me...) I hope you keep up your good work! *V or Peace Sign!* Please leave a comment on mine too. I know this is weird to write... PLEASE PUT IN MORE PICTURES! Ciao! Kaze-kun 13:03, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Kaze-KunKaze-kun 13:03, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply to KazemaruShuuya 10 Yes it's you, alright! My name is Salsabila Renata Wibowo, my name is long because I'm from Indonesia. I'm actually born in Perth, I speak fluently and I sound British. My profile picture on Facebook is a Kazemaru keychain! Whenever I'm on this wiki, I always look on your profile. Ciao! Kaze-kun 10:50, March 23, 2011 (UTC)Kaze-kunKaze-kun 10:50, March 23, 2011 (UTC) My Details I'm 11 years old and I found you already, I used to go to Winthrop. Right now, I'm in Jakarta. If you go to Winthrop, go ask a person named Katherine Morrell who is in Grade 6 right now. See ya! Kaze-kun 12:16, March 23, 2011 (UTC)Kaze-kunKaze-kun 12:16, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Categories Alright i notices something, you keep on adding some categories like the kingdom and etc. in hissatsu pages, im just reminding that these categories should be on character pages not hissatsu pages. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 08:11, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Nationality You're brazilian, aren't you? ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 01:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) hey my username in twitter and facebook is the same . it is "harshaisgreat". Facebook :) Hi! You sent me a friend request right? I accepted it already :) Nice to meet you :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:03, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Communities Sorry, but I don't have facebook or twitter (someone must like my username) :$. Actually, I'm thinking in having, but not doing that is a easy way to avoid my friends. XD ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 00:56, March 31, 2011 (UTC) It's okay :D Nice to meet ya! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Did you check the latest manga chapter of Naruto? It was so tense and EPIC! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:39, April 2, 2011 (UTC) My dad and i are going to watch it later, hey let's continue the chat on facebook :) im gonna go online now :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 11:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello :) Hi KazemaruShuuya10! Yeah, I'm a Kazemaru fan also I like Heat, I member of Prominence :))) Sorry I don't have a twitter account I kinda find twitter a bit boring, so I'll just give you the name of my facebook account, it's "Inazuma Makie Cruz"... :)) Gallery Hey, feel free to add photos in the gallery pages! An example it this: Endou Mamoru/Gallery [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i also made a kaxemaru ichirouta gallery feel free to add photos! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 04:04, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ID I'm not there on Twitter and Facebook but I'm there on Myspace. Are you there on Myspace? Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Yea sure, I'll try to make a Facebook Account! :D But it might take a day or two becuz its past my bedtime... I hope you don't mind! :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:41, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Online Hey, uhh, let's go online :) i have no one to talk to currently at the chat on facebook :/ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 10:32, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Do you like them? What do you think of my pictures? Do you like them...? I just want to know! I'M SO CURIOUS!!!! Write Back! Kaze-kun 11:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC)Kaze-kunKaze-kun 11:54, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven GO info HEy, i've added more info about the characters in the season 4! check out the raimon go page, i added more members. Cant wait for Season 4! May 4! Here we come! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 05:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Category Im here to just inform you that the category such as Male and Female Charater must be removed so please top adding it. the reason is because of the wrong spelling and because it is not necessarily needed since the gender is already in the character template. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 07:47, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Please visit! http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mizuki_Raimon/Game_Sprites_OP Please visit this blog, and comment please! Photos One more thing.... please stop adding too much photos into character pages, a page wont look good if there are too many photos or if there are some photos that aren't needed in there. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:58, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi hello, just asking how could i edit "Matsukaze Tenma" page? it appears to me instead of "Edit" , "View Source" Τέимα 'ταℓќ' 'Σḏịṯṡ' Template Umm can u please add character templates on a new page cause I want to see a character but I don't know the debut but anyways cool edits! thanks Adji.is.cool 11:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC) beyblade wikia The beyblade anime wiki is open for every one to go there ,please come in this wiki we have very less users. The website is www.beybladeanime.wikia.com Reply from message Hi! You can add me in Facebook! Here's my account username: Kristie Ellie Tjen. If you have YahooMessenger, here's my email: kristie_ellie@yahoo.com Hiyas~ Lol, hi there. My real name is Francesca, but you can call me whatever you want. Thanks for reading my blogs, lol. I think it's funny to see them all in skirts, so yea. xD I just hope that people can tell I'm just joking about all that stuff with the skirts and stuff (I agree, it would be kinda weird to see everyone in the team actually wearing skirts in the anime/games, etc.). But yea, nice to meet you! -Torawaffle Tora means tiger. ROAR LIKE A TIGER BABY 01:50, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Characters Noticed that you're really good at creating character pages, just wondering do you play the inazuma eleven game? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:52, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow...Okay about computer games i don't think so. If you want to play the Inazuma Eleven Game in your computer, download DesMume (it's an emulator for NDS games) and after downloading that, download the other Inazuma Eleven games. There is one game in particular, that is to be released in mobile but it's still not currently released. Anyways, thumbs up for the articles you created. (Yep, my gift is the photo of Endou doing a thumbs up :D) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 14:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Facebook and Twitter I have a facebook, but I don't go on it much. And I don't really have a twitter. If you're interested, I have a Gaia Online account, and I go on that a lot. Oh, I do have an email too. Tora means tiger. ROAR LIKE A TIGER BABY 19:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) picture addictedness... hi!im SeNpAi-SaN 15:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC).im so envious of d people hu get pics not on d wiki yet & post it on pages so...i have 1 question...wer do u get picz? -Sakura-senpai Click here to reply my reply: i dont have IE 8...my browser is outdated and i dont want 2 update it cuz the newer browser is too slow... one mur thing,how do u put categories to earn mur pts on adding pages 2 categories if the category isnt there?im only asking this cuz im dumb & ur #1...i look up 2 ya very much! reply:i know u dont understand...but...how do u...nvm anymur!anywayz,since ur #1,y arent u an admin? o hey how u doing Estyman 05:25, August 17, 2011 (UTC) can you please upload avatars of the benched players of all the teams from the ds games i cant do it because i cant play the game please reply Estyman 05:09, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Activity Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or User:Mizuki Raimon (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not. Inform us of your activity on my talk page and in this blog: Groupings in the Wiki. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Community agreement! For "Relationships section Hi! I had an idea of create a new section for each of the characters, if they have relatives. The section would be call "Relationships" and would look like this:(Example for Fubuki Shirou) Relationships *Fubuki Atsuya (brother) So If You Do Agree with this idea of mine, please go to my talk page and leave a message (or add into others' existed message about this) Thank you! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Great... We can start at 1st October or NOW!!! Cause it's for the grouping .... thingy... RE:Kay Okay, sure...feel free... --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC) About Twitter!! Hey Fi-chan~~ I followed you on Twitter!! Please follow me back~~ Just so you know, I'm @South_Korea_APH Please don't forget!! Kaze-kun 06:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Kaze-kunKaze-kun 06:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Game Yep, you can start. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Hi there! I saw your message. Well, to become an admin... you can come take a look at this page here: Genda's moderator blog. At the moment, no admin stuff can be accepted now due to Genda not being... well, active. :/ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 03:02, October 8, 2011 (UTC) re: Admin At the moment the wiki isn't looking for new admins, but due to Genda's absence I could appoint a new moderator if needed. --Fideo Ardena 11:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Character can u use a user template instead of a character template .... Fubuki99123 / Eternal Blizzard 09:26, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Character Templates Hi, Fiona! My name is Nia, and I'm from Indonesia. Well, from your name, it seems that you're Indonesian too, isn't it? Well, the thing I want to tell you is, don't use the character templates in your user page, okay? Thanks for your attention.